Do Ya'll Want A Stormy?
by Wolfsun
Summary: Okay ppls all... this is the sequel to ' Do You Want A Real Remy?'.Warning... Gambit/Storm only... The aftermath of Remy's little disappearance at the Mansion... how much does Logan know?Do Read and Review, neh? Reviews just brighten my day!!! *Ended!!!*
1. Almost... But It's So Hard...

HI! Ok… since u guys wanted a sequel… here it is… only that this is a bit romancy… I'm grabbing Remy and tying him up with Storm… hope u guys like it… Lotsa love & huggies, peace & good health…. Wolfsun

P.S…. Do review….. 'k? It'll only take up 2 – 3 minutes… :P thanks. ~ws~

Title: Do Ya'll Want A Stormy ?

Remy sighed as he watched the clouds drift on a sunny breeze. Of all places in the Mansion, he missed the roof the most… particularly because Suni's roof couldn't be reached without someone noticing him. * Dis be de life…* he thought, his eyes half-closed, the warm breeze blowing his hair away from his face. His red-on-black eyes were mirrors of quiet peace that he had within him, as he had never had until he met Suni. * Remy wonders how de petite is doing. *

                                                                     #                       #                       #

Jean washed the dishes, giving them to Bobby to wipe and keep away, and she wondered for what seemed like the hundredth time what Remy had to hide from his disappearance. He had no guilt showing , no difference in him…except the odd look he got when he played with that amulet of his. She reran the events that occurred since Storm's scream that night…

 The X-Men came running into Storm's room, ready to fight, only to find her staring at her bed. They were stunned to see an equally shocked Remy sitting up on Ororo's bed. He gazed at them, then put his head in his hands, giving out a soft groan. Storm approached him.

"Remy?" came the soft question, and he looked up at her.

"Oui, I be Remy." 

   He slowly moved to place his feet on the floor, while the other X-Men began to shoot questions at him. He gazed at them with a startled look, and held a hand up for silence. He looked at them squarely. 

" Remy not wanting to talk about it, 'k? Remy got a headache de size o' Jupiter."

Hank was ever ready to check on his health, but Remy waved him off. "Remy jus' need an aspirin an' some sleep, Hank. Remy feel very tired." Then he realized that all he was wearing was a pair of jeans and an amulet, and he touched the amulet, bringing it around to see it. He gave a sad smile, tracing the carvings on the amulet.

Scott stepped forward. "We must know who did this to you," he voiced out, and Remy smiled at him. 

Remy don' know who did dis, mor ami. Remy never saw de person. You got any idea who did it?"

Scott shook his head. 

"Den dere be no point. Now if ya'll don' mind, Remy want to sleep. Stormy, chere… you wouldn't mind if Remy use your bed, neh?"    

 Storm sat down beside him. "No Remy, I don't." He gave her a tired smile, touched her cheek, then curled up under the covers once more. The others left, leaving the two to be alone.  

The next day was the same. Gambit talked to no one about his 'trip'. Even Storm had no idea as to where he went. He just kept it all within… until Logan invited him to that motorbike ride. Both men only returned after two in the morning, and now they both refused to talk about it.

  She sighed. They were both so difficult… she blinked at Bobby's statement.

"I'm sorry, Bobby, I wasn't paying attention. What did you just say?"

"I said that I've never seen Gambit look so peaceful. I caught him on the roof earlier. Crazy Cajun was all stretched out there, having a tan and dreaming. A Sentinel could've come and he wouldn't have noticed."

 Jean gazed at him. " What exactly was he doing?"

"Nothing in particular. Just day-dreaming and playing with that thingy he has 'round his neck. Jean?"

"Yes?"

"D'you think he'll ever tell us 'bout were he went and all?"

"I don't know, Bobby. The only thing I'm sure of is that Logan knows more than he's telling."

"Wolverine knows about Gumbo's trip?"

"Yes."

"Oh boy."

                                                                       #                      #                      #

It was late evening, and the X-Men were going to settle down to dinner. Ororo floated up to the roof, knowing he would be there, and there he was. Remy was watching the sunset, it's glorious golds reflecting on the lake. He had a soft smile on his face, and his eyes were warm and gentle. She smiled.

" 'Ey, chere."

"How did you know that I was there, Remy?"

He smiled a little more, still facing the sunset. " Remy not telling," he returned teasingly. Storm alighted the roof and sat beside him. As she adjusted her pants and blouse, her heart pounded in her body, and she hoped she wouldn't betray her emotions.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Oui, chere… but Remy can t'ink of more beautiful t'ings."

"Like?"

He turned to face her, and her breath caught at the gentle, soft look on his face. His hand came up, and sensitive fingertips caressed her cheek. " A home, family… and trust. Anyt'ing else you wanna add, chere?"

She gulped lightly. He was so close… " Love has no place with you then?"

He stroked her lips and opened his mouth…

* Remy! Storm! Dinner's ready.*

He blinked and turned away, then rose. "Come chere. Remy t'ink we can continue dis later… Jeannie's calling us, neh."

She licked her lips, and nodded, lifting them both and setting them in the kitchen. She wondered what he was going to say. She wondered if he was going to kiss her. She wondered… about everything. What could she say? Her mind and heart were already made up. She loved him.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Remy ate his dinner quietly, not bothering to enter the conversation. He nearly told her… nearly kissed her. He closed his eyes briefly, then reopened them. Ororo was just looking at him with those blue eyes of hers… beautiful eyes… he sighed. This was crazy. He wasn't cut up to be as good as her! He was a thief, a scoundrel, a murderer… and she didn't even stop him when he traced her soft lips… Remy groaned mentally. He had no idea how to do it… and yet he had promised Suni. He thought back over that day…

She was sitting on the couch, and he was lying on it, his head in her lap. She was stroking his hair, and he told her that he misses Storm. After guessing that he loved Storm, she had made him promise to tell her everything about his feelings for her. He could remember the exact words….

" I'll just give you one piece of advice. You are far more than what you take yourself to be. If you ever get the chance to tell her, do it. Tell her you love her, and show her how you feel. I know you can send emotions with your empathy. Send them to her, and show her your love. Promise me you'd do that."

Yes, and he had promised… look what it got him into… the most confused and upset position he ever had in his love life after Rogue. How could he tell her how he felt? He wished he knew.

                                                                        #                   #                      #

Logan watched Gambit and Storm from his seat, even as he talked with the others. The latter looked confused and shy, the former… well, if there was a man in love who didn't know how to tell it out loud, that was just exactly what the Cajun looked like. Logan smiled to himself. Remy and Ororo. How appropriate. He wondered how everything would settle out.

* Well, at least I know that it's gonna be a damn good show, and I ain't gonna miss it! *

                                                                       #                     #                       #

Well? Howzat? Do a huge favour, ppls all… review this work…. Please, for the love of god, review…neh? *wink* next part should be up soon… see u all around…….. ~ws~ 

P.S: Sorry… I reloaded this 'cause I realized that I had made a couple of stupid mistakes here… ( that's what I get when I type at 2 in the bloody morning) *grumble grumble* But I really wanted to do this before I forgot about it and… well… u guys know what I mean…

 BTW!!! BTW!!! BTW!!! Hey, shadow starshooter...relax… I don't mind you taking the idea... it's there to be taken! Just lemme know how it turns out, 'k? And anyone else wanna use my character or storyline… eh, just lemme know… I'm curious… :P  

Izzy Vixen… hehehehe… Suni is only coming after this li'l sequel, 'cause I want Remy and Stormy well tied up before I return Suni to the picture…the rest of you wonderful, magnificent, gorgeous people out there who reviewed ( sorry, I'm not typing everone's names) thanx a bunch… can you believe that I was sitting throughout tuition with this stupid grin on my face? Some geniuses ( not!) even thought I had a crush… sheesh, seriously, ppl I'm not. Except…maybe a li'l high on reviews… WHEEEE!!!! *ahem* anywayz… I'll probably post the next chptr sometime this week… Luv & peace to all, ~ws~


	2. Rogue? Non!

Okay guys , the second chptr….. please read and review, love u guys…. Bye !!! ( no time….)  ~ws~

Do Ya'll Want A Stormy

Chapter 2: Rogue? Non!

  Remy, not for the first time, wished that Suni was with him. He had no idea on how to pull it off. Invite Ororo for a dinner? Take her to a private place? Tell her right in the face? He didn't know! It was as if all the flirting and dating skills he had learnt had suddenly been erased from his mind. He sighed as he walked up the stairs, his head drooping a little.

                                                                      #                       #                      #

Rogue watched him from her perch on the stair rail. She had finished dinner earlier, wanting to see the sunset from the lake, wanting to think about him… the man who had stolen her heart. Even now, she watched him walk up the stairs, a far away look on his face. To talk or not to talk, that was the question at hand. At her hand anyway, she thought, and stepped lightly on the stairs.

" Remy?"

His head shot up to meet her eyes, and she gulped slightly at the poker face he showed her. His red eyes were glowing lightly.

"What d'ya want?" he asked warily, narrowing his gaze at her.

"Ah… wanted to talk to you."

"We're talking, ain't we?" he returned quietly, and her face flushed.

"Ah wanted ta apologize for what happened."

"What happened?" She flushed even more at his nonchalance.

"Ah mean, for everything that happened in Antarctica, and… ah hope we can be friends again." She said softly.

                                                                       #                      #                      #    

  Storm stood there, stunned. Rogue was talking to Remy on the stairs. Rogue. She gulped as Remy answered the red-headed mutant, and Ororo's heart sunk. * If they're on good terms, that would mean that he can't possibly have feelings for me, * she thought, and she closed her eyes, feeling tears beat against her eyelids. Blinking away the sudden wetness, she decided that she didn't want to know. She walked away to the front door. Perhaps some fresh air would do her better and help wash away her pain.

Thunder began to sound.

                                                                       #                      #                       #

  Remy openly glared at Rogue. " You t'ink," he snapped, " dat Remy be stupid enough ta be 'friends' with a murderess like you?" he growled at her, disgusted. Rogue shrank back, her eyes flooding with tears.

" Remy's feelings for you froze in de Antarctica when you left him dere. In fact, let de name 'Remy' never again be called by you! I am now only Gambit to you, femme. Not'ing else."

" But ah LOVE you! Ah didn't mean ta…"

"Love?" He spat on her face. " You don't know wat love is even if it kicked you in de ass! Femmes like you don't deserve  any love."

He pushed her away roughly and walked on, ignoring the tears that flowed down her cheeks. She stared at his retreating back, then fled outside.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Logan smelt the tears and pain on the stairs when he walked to his room. He knew what had happened on the stairs. He had heard everything with his ears, although he was in the dining room at that time. He knew how Remy felt. At least he could now cancel the question of whether Remy still loved Rogue. That left only one other woman that Remy could have feelings for. 

Storm.

Quietly, he entered his room. It was getting to be an interesting drama indeed… The Canadian smiled to himself.

                                                                       #                      #                      #

  Storm quieted the weather the best she could. She didn't want any of the X-Men to know how broken her heart was. She looked at the stars. Twinkling, like how Remy's eyes twinkled when he laughed at one of her jokes. God, she had to stop. He didn't love her. He loved Rogue. 

  Floating in the air, she came to rest on a branch. He loved Rogue. He didn't love her… at least, not in that way, not in the way she wanted him to love her. He wouldn't kiss her, hold her in a caressing embrace, make love to her, or even whisper those words to her… a shudder ran through her body.

  She let tears roll down her dark chocolate cheeks. His petite, his padnat, that was what she was to him. Nothing else. How was she going to take it? Seeing him everyday for the rest of her life in the X-Men, loving another woman while she stood, her love for him burning in her…No. She will be strong. She was Ororo Munroe, Storm, The Windrider, The Weather Goddess. She had her pride, and she will not betray herself or her emotions to anyone.

Then why was she still crying? 

                                                                        #                     #                     # 

 Suni felt sudden tears break out from her eyes again. Why in hell was she crying? She had been crying for almost fours hours now. Rob and the others kept near her, and Joe rubbed his cheek on her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile, only for tears to flow down ever faster. Why did she feel so bad? Why was she sobbing like a three-year-old? * God, what a way to spend my post-exam holidays…sobbing like a madwoman while the band-boys wait on me… sheesh. *

"Feel better, Suni?" Mike questioned, and she began crying again. Rob immediately cuddled her.

"Aww… it's okay, Suni. We'll get whoever who made you cry like this."

  Suni wondered how to tell them that she didn't have a reason for crying. That hurt, angry, confused, wailing sense in her was just making her sob all the more. Suddenly she thought of Remy. Could it be her connection to him that was making her cry like this?

"Chester…* sniffle* can you do me a favour?"

"Anything, kitten."

" The latest X-Men comic should be out now. * whimper * Could you get it for me?"

"Definitely."

Well, at least she'd know what's going on with that Cajun brother of hers… * He's not your brother, idiot * her mind whispered to her, and she broke out in fresh, shaking sobs as the depressed, achingly sad sense in her thrashed all the more.

                                                                      #                      #                    #

Argh… no time…….. ok so I was evil to Rogue… no offence but I really don't like her… in fact, I avoid all Remy/Rogue shippers… review please and don't forget to tell me what you think!!!! ~ws~       


	3. Perhaps Not...

Yo ppls all… how are you? *smirk* I've just consumed chocolate ice-cream… do you have any idea how delicious chocolate ice-cream is? The texture and taste, when it enters your mouth, tingles and soothes your taste buds…the exquisite chocolate taste… the ecstasy of the cold and deliciousness of it, the wonder, the joy, the bliss…*ahem* Sorry 'bout that… * sheepish grin* I tend to get carried away… :P Read, and tell me what you think… yes, for the love of the Great God, review! Thanx a bunch… enjoy. ~ws~

Do Ya'll Want A Stormy?

Chptr 3 : Perhaps Not…

    Remy held his head in his hands, seated at his desk. He felt like he was going crazy. * All dese damn emotions driving Remy nutso…* His thoughts wondered to his petite Suni, the Asian teen who harbored him in her room when he appeared in the alternate reality world. He thought about those dark eyes and gentle voice, the little pats and cuddles of comfort. The petite was the greatest source of comfort and security he had ever had. The way she did everything with the warmth and love for doing it… he smiled, and wondered what she would do if she was here with him. * Hmph… probably tell Remy ta stop being afraid and tell Ororo how he felt…* He smiled a small, wry smile. Maybe the woods would help him with some ideas.

                                                                      #                      #                     #

  Storm walked along the path to the lake. She needed the water badly, to soothe and calm her down. Her wind-beaten platinum white hair was released, free to flow with the breeze. The skies were a dusty grey, and she knew that despite her best efforts, it was going to at least drizzle soon. That was when she heard the sobs. Temporarily distracted, she looked out for who it was, and was shocked when she saw who it was.

It was Rogue.

  She was on the pier, curled up and leaning against a side post. Storm stared at the forlorn figure. * Why is she crying? What happened? Is Remy okay? Is she okay? * Quietly, she stood behind Rogue, and sat down beside her.

"Rogue? What's wrong, dear?"

A tear-stained face looked at her. " It's Remy. He…he…" Unable to finish, she burst into tears again.

  Ororo blinked. Nothing had been this bad between them before… Carefully, she guided Rogue's head onto her lap, and she began to stroke the young mutant's hair. Slowly, that sobs and shaking ceased, and Rogue was quiet. Then she spoke.

"Ah told him Ah was sorry for what Ah did ta him… and he said…Ro, he hates me!" She wailed the last part out, and Storm did her best to contain the shock within her. Numbly, she continued to stroke Rogue's hair as she retold the events that occurred on the stairs. At the end of it, she quietly asked Storm the question that Storm dreaded the most:

"What am Ah gonna do, Storm?"

 Storm gulped, and her hand stilled. " I'm afraid that I am not the one to tell you that, Rogue," she said it softly. " Because I love him too."

Rogue blinked, then stared at the white-haired goddess mutant. " WAHT?"

Storm sighed.

"I love him too, Rogue. More than anything else I have ever felt. Ever since I returned to the X-Men all those years ago, and he trailed along, I knew I loved him." Rogue could see it in the speaking woman, the emotions that she had kept hidden from all. She asked quietly,

"You kept it a secret all this while… why?"

"You seemed to have taken his heart at that time… I couldn't just barge in and declare things that he might not even reciprocate. Love doesn't work that way… so I kept silent, and remained his padnat, his confidant… his friend."

Rogue looked at the dark-skinned face, at the blue eyes clouded with pain, love, devotion, and sadness. She sat up, and Storm looked at her. Rogue gave her a sad smile. " If ya can do that, so can Ah. Besides, now's your chance. Take it Ro."

Storm felt herself relax, and she returned the sad smile with one of her own. " Perhaps Rogue, but I wouldn't want to break our friendship over a Cajun."

Both women smiled at each other. " How 'bout a race ta the Mansion?" suggested Rogue, determined to get over Remy. Storm laughed. " Why not?"

                                                                       #                      #                      #

Suni felt the wild depression and sadness leave her, and she relaxed into Rob's arms. Each of the guys had taken turns in trying to calm her down, and finally, she had what she hoped to be a permanent stop to the stupid tears. Rob sighed in relief. He turned to the others. " She's stopped." He said, unable to keep the gloating tone from his voice. The others sighed and groaned in relief. Eight hours of non-stop crying was something they had never experienced before… until now. Joe immediately curled up by Suni's legs, and she gave him a weak smile. Dave rubbed his hands.

"So who made you cry like this?"

Suni nearly groaned aloud as the guys began telling her what exactly they were going to do to the guy who 'supposedly' made her cry. * Aww crappit! How to get them off the 'I'll kill him' subject? Argh! I can't think of anything but…Oh yes… *

"Guys?" She mumbled out softly, and they stopped, eyeing her tear-stained face and swollen red eyelids. " It's not a guy…"

"Then?" Chester demanded.

"I have PMS…"

                                                                      #                     #                      #

 The air was sounding with the sounds of water trickling from the tiny waterfall, hidden deep in the woods. Remy sighed in peace. Logan showed him this place, and for that, he was eternally grateful… especially now. Quiet, restful… the one place which not every X-Man came to sort though their grief. At least he knew what to do now… he smiled to himself. Suni would have responded to that thought with a sarcastic, relieved " Finally!" He chuckled to himself, and began the short walk back to the Mansion. It was time to lay his cards on the table.

                                                                      #                     #                       #

Storm watered her plants with a small indoor rain cloud that she carefully controlled with her powers, unaware that someone was watching her. Finally, the figure decided to speak.

"Darlin'?" 

Storm turned, startled. " Oh…hello, Logan. Was there something you wanted?"                 

"Nothin' much, darlin'. Just wondering how come you're in here while the Cajun is out somewhere."

"Remy isn't indisposed towards me, you know," she returned, wondering how much he knew about her feelings. " He's a free agent."

Logan stared at her for one long moment, before laughing softly. " Perhaps not, darlin'…perhaps not." 

Before she could ask him what he meant, Logan slipped out of her room, still laughing. Storm sighed. " Some day I'm actually going to understand just how much more he knows about things that he isn't supposed to know," she told herself, and resumed her watering. Someone knocked on the door, and without thinking, she called out a calm "Come in."

But she didn't realize just who came in, until she turned and gasped.

                                                                     #                       #                    #

Hi! So howzat? *smirk* I'm so glad that you ppls understand my li'l ah… lets just call it dislike… for Rogue. In return, I made Rogue extra nice in this chapter… hheheheehheehee… I NEED HERSHEY'S KISSES!!! * Hunts around for chocolate, then spots Cadbury's Dairy Milk* Hmm… never mind… this will do! Do review, all those who read so far and you wonderful ppls who reviewed… thanx a lot, and I'm glad you like the story so much…I'm warning you though, I write short and sweet! Don't expect this story to last long… I'll end it soon. I'm working on the sequel to this (and Do You Want A Real Remy)… so be nice if I don't upload fast… luv you guys, k! See ya! ~ws~ 


	4. I Love You, Chere...

Okay… this is the last chapter, ppls! Hope you like it! Sorry if there's any mistakes… :P  Do read and please, please REVIEW!!!! ~ws~

Do Ya'll Want A Stormy?

Chptr 4: I love You, Chere…

  Remy stood there, a small smile on his lips. Before she even realized it, she was returning a smile at him. He looked tired, and needed a shave. Storm swallowed. Then he spoke.

"Can we talk, padnat?"

"Of course…" She put the watering can down, and looked at him. She felt the tension in the air, and knew it was because of her feelings. Choking it all down, she led the way into her room, feeling his gaze on her the entire way. She prayed to the Goddess that everything would be all right between them.

   In her room, he didn't sit down. Instead, he walked to the window, surveying the falling night. She seated herself on her sofa.

It was a while before he spoke, and she could see his uncertainty.

 "Petite, Remy come to confess to you."

"About what, my friend?"

"Remy is afraid to speak of it."

  She looked a little puzzled at that, and he sighed before coming to sit beside her. Storm felt her heat race, and knew she was in grave danger of burying herself in his arms and declaring undying love. She forced herself to be still, and to listen to him. She looked at him almost shyly, and found him watching her with troubled red-on-black eyes.

"What is it, Remy?"

He opened his mouth, but looked so completely insecure that she instinctively touched his hand. " You can tell me," she murmured softly. He looked right into her eyes and a soft groan tore from his throat before he kissed her. A gentle, yet so unbelievably needy kiss that took her completely by surprise. Storm opened her mouth, her hands snaking up to his auburn hair, tangling her fingers in it as they kissed. Finally, he pulled away lightly, and gazed at her, face to face.

" I love you, chere."

                                                                     #                       #                        #

Logan sighed as he heard every single word exchanged. Okay, it was either 'get out of the Mansion tonight' or earplugs. He thought for a moment, then heard Remy telling Ororo that he loved her. * Well, it's about time. Gumbo can sure take his time 'bout these things, * he thought to himself, then decided to get out of the Mansion. Knowing the two, they'd probably get in bed tonight, and he didn't want to hear that. Sighing again, he grabbed his jacket and walked out. It looked like another night at Harry's.

                                                                     #                        #                        #

Remy watched Ororo blink, then one of her hands came to stroke his jaw. "I love you too, Remy. I always have," she returned and he closed his eyes in relief. " Chere… You be mon chere now, won't you?" he asked, and she nodded before kissing him again, a hungry, loving kiss that made him pull her into his arms and hold her tight. Finally parting their lips for air, he stroked her cheek, his fingers slowly trailing on her eyes, nose, tracing her lips, and finally holding the nape of her neck. "Remy," she breathed, and he nearly kissed her again. Instead, he controlled himself, putting some distance between them. Storm looked at him, those wondering, fearing eyes gazing right at him, and he spoke softly.

"Mon chere, there's something Remy wants to show you… but it might be a bit frightening at first. You trust Remy, don't you?"

She nodded. " What are you going to do?"

He responded by pulling her close again, and pressing his forehead to hers. Then he sent her his love.

Storm felt a great, arching wave of emotions flooding her, and instinctively closed her eyes. She felt a soothing, calming balm envelope her, a feeling that was gentle yet was passionate, hungry yet giving. She felt fear, fear of rejection and hurt. She sensed hidden pain, all surrounding her, and she finally realized what Remy had done. He had opened his emotions to her completely, hiding nothing from her. She felt her own love surging, and without thinking, sent it to him. 

   Suddenly, she felt a strength, and energy…holding her, tying her, binding her. She gasped, and held on tight. She could feel Remy, sense his thoughts, his shock. * What dis be? * he thought out wildly, fear spiking out from him and she sent her thoughts to him. * Remy? Are… is that you? Are we… bonding? * 

Remy gaped, trying to calm himself. He could feel her sense her, feel her in his mind, a strong line (bond)of  energy and love connecting his mind to hers. He could feel the immense love she had for him, and he felt his own emotions responding, tightening and strengthening the bond… he felt so complete…he opened his eyes. 

Storm's eyes opened, and they stared right into a pair of red-on-black eyes. "Remy… This is so beautiful…"

He smiled. " Remy didn't mean to bond to you, though. Do you want… to keep it, or you want Remy to break it?"

" Of couse keep it!" she retorted, and he began laughing, happy, joyous laughter that made her start laughing too. Finally subsiding into chuckles, they gazed at each other. She frowned suddenly. " Who's Suni?"

He smiled lazily at her. " Ya wanna know, mon chere?" he murmured huskily. " It's gonna cost you a lot." He lifted her easily and placed her on the bed. She grinned, and pulled him down beside her. The next five minutes were quickly spent shedding off their clothes, and Remy pulled her close, intending to kiss her. She ducked however, and held him at bay, laughing.

"Down, you Cajun! Now, tell me who Suni is… or else…" She stroked his chest, and he grinned, sending her all his happenings during his disappearance from the Mansion. She laughed. " A little sister, eh?" and promptly collapsed, laughing, as Remy tickled her. Soon however, things got more serious, and they turned their attention to other more personal, and private, things.

                                                                       #                      #                     #

The next morning…

  Scott was very irritated at Logan. He had no idea why Logan came back home at five-thirty in the blinking morning, when he had slept late at night for…ahem, private reasons. Then that Logan, with his damn noisy Harley had to wake him up… he narrowed his eyes at the Canadian, who was calmly sipping black coffee. Most of the other X-Men were already up and about. He wondered why Storm wasn't down yet. She was usually the earliest of the lot.

Remy sauntered into the kitchen, followed by Storm. Both the latter and the former looked tired, but they seemed to be containing an inexpressible happiness. Even Remy was smiling… a surprising thing, since he had never seen the Cajun smile like this. Scott wondered what was going on, and a suspicious thought entered his mind.

Logan smirked at the two that just came in. " So Storm," he asked casually, " did ya have fun last night?" Both Remy and Ororo glanced at each other then stared at him, the latter blushing hard. Logan began laughing, and so did the two as they sat next to him. " Logan…" warned Remy, but he was grinning. " How'd you find out, mor ami?"

"You two ain't exactly the quietest people on the planet."

Jean came in, then gaped at the two. Scott paled as Jean blurted out… "You two are a couple?"

                                                                       #                       #                   #

Suni giggled as she read the final page of the comic book. It was seven thirty at night, and she had just finished preparing dinner for Sam and the boys. Sam's pregnancy made Chester her immediate slave, and he refused to let her do anything, thus making Suni the impromptu cook. She didn't mind, for she did like to cook, and with appreciative people like Linkin Park, who could say no?

   Suni however, was far away, her thoughts centering on a certain Cajun from another world. * You sure know how to pick them, Remy… you definitely do. * Smiling quietly to herself, she closed the comic as the oven rang, and she took out her chicken casserole. * Excellent. Now to make sure those pigs don't choke themselves swallowing this. *

                                                                       #                       #                    #  

Okay… This fic is finished…. I warned you… short and sweet… now, to get on with Suni! Heheehehehehhee… yup, there's a sequel to this, and it involves Suni & the X-Men… If I ever get down to writing it…. Do review this li'l fic, and I'll love you forever… sort of… * wink * Lotsa love and peace, Wolfsun.


End file.
